Petition
by salllzy
Summary: Dedicated to Wizardsgirl.


**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, no money is made off this story. **

**Authors note- this is the final oneshot that is dedicated to Wizardsgirl, that isn't to say there won't be more. Hopefully there will be more, but for now this one is the last.**

* * *

Harry was depressed, he was not able to get Hades a cabin, but that didn't mean he was giving up. Mr D had told him that he needed to petition Zeus, so that was what he was going to do, he just needed to plan how he was going to do it.

Harry knew that he couldn't go in and ask Zeus to build Hades a cabin, no he needed to think this through. He also needed to get the Hermes cabin made bigger, it wasn't fair that some of the demigods were sleeping on the floor. It wasn't right, why hadn't the cabin been made bigger years ago?

Still Harry was going to go through with this no matter what anyone said, so Harry had prepared a list one that had some very valid points that couldn't be argued or denied, he looked at the list and sighed. He hoped that it would work because if it didn't then many of the campers would suffer, not because he had came up with this idea but because of the fact that the Hermes cabin was far too crowded.

Harry picked up his list and looked at it, he hoped that it was going to work, Harry shook his head. No this was going to work, Harry looked at the paperwork that Mr D had given him, he was going to go through the proper channels no matter how long it took he would get this done. Harry picked up a sheet of paper and began to write his letter.

_Dear Lord Zeus. _

_I am writing to you about the construction of Hades cabin. I have several points that I would like to present to you, points that I hope you will see the logic of. _

_1\. Not only is it disrespectful to Lord Hades who is one of the big three, but it also shows that you view him as lesser than you. _

_2\. Both Lady Hera and Artemis have cabins yet none of them have any demigod children, while Lady Artemis has her hunters and they stay at the cabin. Lady Hera has no children. _

_3\. Every other God has a cabin, except Lord Hades which brings me back to the point of showing people that Lord Hades is below the minor Gods and should be treated as such. _

_4\. Both you Lord Zeus and Lord Poseidon have cabin as well, and you are both two of the big three, so why is there not a cabin for Lord Hades? _

_I am also petitioning to get the Hermes cabin made bigger, as many of the unclaimed demigod children are staying in the cabin and there isn't enough room for any more children, if this continues then many of the demigods will be left without a place to sleep and will most likely be attacked by the monsters. That is if the cleaning Furies do not kill them first, as the furies attack any demigod children that is out of their cabin after curfew. _

_I hope that you have seen what I am trying to say and will allow a cabin for Lord Hades to be built and allow the Hermes cabin to be expanded. _

_Signed _

_Harry James Potter, Firstborn of Lady Hestia. _

Harry looked at the letter and nodded his head, it was as good as he was going to get it. Harry placed the letter in an envelope and hoped that it would get to Lord Zeus safely.

~~~~~ Olympus ~~~~~

Hermes was a God of a lot of things and one of the titles was God of messengers, however he would only take mail or packages that were meant for the Gods themselves, Hermes walked through the halls until he got to his father's office, a letter had arrived for him.

He didn't know who the writing belonged to, but he had the inkling that it was the newest addition to the family, which made him wonder just why was Hestia's son writing to Zeus? He had been very tempted to open the letter and read it, however the wax seal on the back of it would alert Zeus to the fact that it had been read before he had even read it. Hermes had to give credit where credit was due the kid knew exactly what he was doing, and how to do it.

Hermes dropped the letter off with the severely large amount of paper work that his dad had to go through on a day to day basis, with the letter safely delivered Hermes wandered off to go and deliver the rest of the letters that were weighing his bag down.

Zeus entered his office and groaned at the sheer amount of paper work that he had to do, sometimes he wished that he could get someone to do it for him. Zeus looked over at the paperwork and decided that he would do it by the most boring, he flipped through the paperwork and sorted it into piles.

As Zeus sorted through the paperwork he spotted the letter in a unfamiliar writing, he flipped it over and looked at the back of it, there was a intact wax seal meaning that no one had read it, which was good other wise he would smite people with his master lightning bolt, and if there was one thing Zeus loved to do it was smite things.

Zeus opened the letter and began reading it, at some point his eyebrows had disappeared into his hairline, he looked at the letter with grudging respect. Hestia's child knew what he was talking about, he knew that he couldn't let the others find out about this, otherwise they would go to Hestia. Something that he didn't want, because a angry Hestia was a scary Hestia and something he didn't want to see.

So he was left with two options, burn the letter and hope that another one didn't get sent. Or he could agree to what was being said and allow Hades to have a cabin built and Hermes cabin to be expanded, which would mean that he would have to be reasonable about the whole thing.

Which meant that he couldn't smite anything, and Zeus loved smiting things, it was his second favourite hobby the first one was riling up his brothers. Zeus grumbled and wrote a reply to Harry, he made it short and firmly told him that if wanted to do this then he would be paying for it. Zeus watched as the letter disappeared and knew that the boy would receive it soon, Zeus looked at the rest of the paperwork and sighed.

Three months later there would be a new cabin for Hades and the Hermes cabin would be expanded.


End file.
